La primera Navidad
by Anna Scheler
Summary: El distrito siete celebra la primera navidad junto a todos los distritos del nuevo Panem. En esta nueva celebración, Johanna entiende lo que significa su persona para el distrito que le dio la vida. Este fic participa del reto "Celebrando en Panem" del foro El Diente de León.


**Declaimer:** **La Trilogía "Los Juegos del Hambre" y sus personajes no me pertenecen, solo soy una fan con suficiente imaginación como para inventar locuras.** **Este fic participa del reto "Celebrando en Panem" del foro El Diente de León.**

* * *

 **La Primera Navidad.**

Aun es raro para ella verse en el espejo. Su cabello pincha y es demasiado rebelde como para peinarlo pero le agrada que al menos este creciendo nuevamente. Puede ver detrás de ella, a través del espejo, que una pelirroja la mira mientras acaricia su abdomen.

— No te oí llegar Annie, ¿Cómo entraste? — voltea hacia la mujer y ésta se acerca hasta quedar a un escaso metro, sentándose en la cama.

— Sé dónde ocultas tu llave de repuesto querida Johanna — la pelirroja sonríe, e inconscientemente ella también — queríamos darte una sorpresa— acaricia su abultado vientre.

— Bienvenidos sean a mi casa — la sonrisa se borró por un momento cuando se fijó en su cabello nuevamente.

— Yo creo que te da un toque rebelde — la joven madre revolvió la corta cabellera de su amiga — ven, deja de mirarte ahí, vamos a decorar tu salón.

— ¡Sí! Que emoción — exclamó con sarcasmo la vencedora del siete sacándole una sonrisa a Annie mientras bajaban las escaleras.

La tributo del cuatro había traído consigo unas cuantas cajas con adornos. Todo importado del distrito uno y tres. La nueva festividad impulsada por la presidenta Paylor había sentado bien a los distritos. La llamada Navidad trajo grandes alzas a las economías del uno con la producción de adornos coloridos y esculturas, al tres en cuanto a luces y al siete que debió exportar pinos a todos los distritos para que la nueva celebración fuera lo más igualitariamente posible para todos.

Johanna había elegido un pino alto hasta el techo y lo había hecho colocar en un rincón de su sala. Ayudó a Annie con la decoración y cuando todo estuvo listo se sentaron a tomar un té admirando el trabajo recién hecho.

— No le digas a nadie Annie — miró a su amiga con picardía — pero me he divertido con esto…

— Lo sé Johanna, se te nota — la oji verde acariciaba su vientre suavemente — deberíamos irnos ¿verdad? Nos perderemos la acción — exclamó animada mientras, su acompañante suspiraba.

Cada distrito celebraba la Navidad con un desfile de acuerdo a la actividad que desempeñaba. Mientras Annie y Johanna se encaminaban al Edificio de Justicia donde se celebraría el desfile, esta última no pudo evitar hundirse en sus recuerdos.

Veía a todos esos niños y niñas corriendo hacia el centro del distrito y no podía evitar pensar que apenas unos cuatro años antes los mismos niños y adolescentes caminaban con la cabeza baja para enfrentarse a su destino en la cosecha. Cinco años atrás ella, vestida como un árbol, se enfrentaba a las cámaras del Capitolio, en un desfile perverso de viejos tributos enfrentándose de nuevo a una arena en Los Juegos del Hambre.

El contexto era totalmente distinto y esos niños y también los adultos se acercaban a la plaza principal a compartir un momento, unidos como distrito. La plaza en cuestión estaba adornada y había un escenario, y pantallas que mostraban las escenas de las otras plazas en distritos lejanos, su forma de celebrar las navidades.

Todos reían y festejaban mientras distintos pequeños disfrazados de arboles pasaban por el escenario. Incluso hubo una representación de ella, en sus últimos juegos, cuando desafió al Capitolio. La joven actriz que la interpretó vestía de manera similar a ella para la gala de los 75ª Juegos del Hambre. La chica gritaba las mismas blasfemias que ella dijo en aquel momento, cada palabra, cada gesto.

Johanna Mason fue la primera en aplaudir, porque entendió que para su distrito ella no era nada más que una loca vencedora con problemas de ira. Johanna era la representación de lo que el siete podía hacer, era la chica valiente que a pesar de todo, originó la rebelión desde aquel punto bajo las luces del escenario en el capitolio. Y esa noche, bajo las cálidas y destellantes luces navideñas, Johanna representaba el renacer de las cenizas del olvido y ser parte de algo grande, de algo común. Ella era parte del espíritu de hermandad que querían trasmitir desde la nueva Ciudad Capital.

* * *

 **Es un fanfic raro, lo sé. Quería un punto de vista renovado de Johanna. Debo decir que me está gustando escribir sobre esta chica jaja, esto se lo debo a mi querida amiga secreta Coraline T a quien le regale un retaso de la vida de Johanna luego de sus primeros Juegos. (El ff se llama "La chica del hacha" por si le quieren echar un ojo ;D *Momento Spam*)**

 **Espero sus reviews y nos vemos cuando nos veamos!**

 **Atentamente con cariño, Anna Scheler.**


End file.
